Gift of Chaos
by The Hellsfire Angel
Summary: Possible one shot Rated T if left alone Rated M if you want more. Please no Flamers. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of ranma ½ OR any of the other stories that I'm mixing in. There are a few, and they are inspired by some other authors, HOWEVER, they are not entirely mine, so I am putting this little line in my disclaimer. Mad props to Michael "the zorch" Haney, and my old friend "Shinji the good sharer"

AN: This story is, to say the least, very strange. It's a one shot, as it says in the summary, however if you (and by "you" I mean "the reader(s)") decide to submit enough reviews, I'll lengthen it out quite a bit.

Shall we begin?

Story: A gift of Chaos

Chapter 1: Unfolding…

Ranma walked down the dark streets of Nerima, rain pouring down around him. _How could this have happened?_ He thought to himself. _How could this night get any worse?_

It was then that he discovered that he was not alone. Walking down the street beside him was a young girl who appeared to be Ranma's age. She was cute, with short blue hair cut off at the ears in a Nabiki-like style. She wore a simple pink dress that went down to about her knee and was a simple spaghetti-strap top. She had soft features, long legs, average sized breasts, and silky white skin. She walked silently beside him for Kami-sama only knows how long, but he hadn't sensed her.

Ranma turned a corner to avoid having to converse with this young woman, but she followed him around it and continued to walk beside him, never breaking stride. Ranma realized then that this woman had had her eyes closed the entire time they were walking, but had managed to read enough of his movements to know he was about to turn that corner. He leapt backwards and fell into a fighting stance, and the girl simply stopped where she stood. She didn't move; didn't even flinch. Ranma knew that she had to have had some form of martial arts training. _Maybe she's even one of the ones responsible for what happened_. He thought.

"Who are you and why have you been following me?!" Ranma-chan yelled at the woman.

"Following you?" The woman asked without turning. She sounded amused when she said, "what, pray-tell, makes you think that I was following you; and not the other way around?"

Ranma lost focus for a moment; _her voice is so soft_ he thought to himself. The strange woman turned around to face Ranma and smiled to the boy. She had finally opened her eyes and revealed violet orbs. Ranma was surprised to see them, and seemed hypnotized by this woman's beauty.

Ranma lost focus completely, standing almost straight up, and dropping his defenses, he lost himself in this woman's eyes. The last thing that he can remember before he blacked out is her features changing as she drew her fangs out to attack.

begin flashback

It was a warm day in Nerima, and Ranma had taken full advantage of the warm weather for some training. He and his father fought in the backyard until Ryoga showed up and attacked Ranma screaming his usual "Ranma Saotome prepare to die!" Ranma downed him in three attacks mid-air and landed perfectly on the wall to the Tendo home. "Geez, Ryoga, is that all you got?!" He called down to his fallen foe. His father tried to hit him from behind, but Ranma sensed him from a mile away, spinning on his heel and kicking his father under the jaw in one fluid motion.

"Geez, these guys are a couple of wimps," he muttered to himself.

He hopped down from the wall and walked towards town, ignoring the fact that it was forecasted to rain that evening. He walked forward for hours, not looking where he was going. He simply stared at his feet as he walked aimlessly into town. He thought about what he would do with his free day, and how things had changed since he defeated the phoenix-god; multitudes of information buzzed through his mind as he walked, and before he knew it, he was lost.

Ranma didn't realize he was lost until he looked up. He knew he was somewhere in the outskirts of Nerima, but he didn't know how far he had walked nor did he recognize the area he was in.

"Oh great, now what?" He asked sarcastically to himself aloud. As if in response to his question, the skies opened up and rain fell to the earth, and a now drenched young Ranma-chan. "Oh man, this sucks!" she yelled, leaping to a rooftop to find some kind of landmark. As soon as she got onto the roof, she recognized where she was. Thirty minutes of roof-hopping and she'd be back at the Tendo dojo.

She began the usual routine of roof-hopping and hoped that nothing else went wrong that day. However, she was wrong.

After a few minutes, flames burst from a nearby building and a shockwave knocked Ranma-chan from the roof she just landed on. The explosion had happened instantaneously and startled Ranma so much that she wasn't able to break her fall. Luckily for her, an open dumpster broke it for her. She crawled out of the dumpster and wiped the garbage that clung to her off, and began to walk towards the building that had just exploded.

She rounded the corner, and faced an alley, a fire-escape let into the now-burning building, which had blown out most of the upper-story windows. Ranma-chan could see clearly that there were people still inside the building, and leapt from where she was onto the fire-escape. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could and kicked open a window that was in her path. That's when she saw a most horrid sight. There were people there, and they were eating each other. Biting into them and yanking up pieces of cooked flesh.

"What the hell?" she asked, as she stepped into the room fully. The three people that were eating the fallen humans looked in her direction and got up from their meal. Blood still covered their features, but Ranma could tell that these "people" couldn't possibly be human. The smoke that surrounded them and the fire that covered them would be enough to make any person run for their lives or die trying. These people just stood their, squaring off against Ranma, covered in human blood.

The first person lunged toward Ranma, but his bulky body was easily avoided, and he couldn't turn around fast enough to avoid the kick to the back of the head that sent him flying into a broken cabinet. The cabinet door had been damaged in the explosion and pieces of it pierced the man's midsection and he slumped down, breaking what remained of the door off its hinges. The second person, a middle-aged woman attacked Ranma as he tried to recover from the kick, clawing her arm and throwing her against the window frame she just crawled through. She charged forward again and Ranma ducked, narrowly avoiding a punch to the side of the head. The woman's arm still in the window's frame, Ranma opened the window. The broken glass acted like a reversed guillotine and tore the woman's arm off. She shrieked but kept coming kicking Ranma in the stomach and pushing her onto the fire-escape. The woman and the last man came onto the fire-escape where Ranma stood ready to fight. The man threw multitudes of punches and tried to scratch Ranma as well, but Ranma avoided his attacks easily enough. Ranma jumped down to the lower level of the fire-escape and waited for them to follow down the stairs. That didn't happen; however, as the woman jumped down to follow him to the lower level, and the man jumped to the floor of the alleyway. Who DID appear at the stairway entrance, however, was the first man; cabinet door still protruding out of his chest.

"What the hell ARE these people?!" Ranma yelled, immersed in her fight against the woman and the large man. He got hit by the woman in the ribs and the man on the stairway tried to stick a foot out to kick her in the back, but Ranma saw the foot in time and leapt over it, stomping down on it and breaking the man's leg. He was rewarded with a screeching noise bellowing out of this monstrosity's mouth. Ranma stood immediately, just in time to block an attack by the woman's remaining arm and turned, pivoting the woman over her back and shoulder to land in front of her on the floor of the fire-escape. Ranma saw the remaining man in front of her and realized that he came up the other end of the fire escape. Ranma quickly broke the woman's remaining arm and in the same motion flung her up into the man's arms. Using the momentum from the leg thrust, she spun around and kicked them both off the fire-escape. She then took two steps forward, placed one leg on the ledge of the fire-escape and jumped to the roof of the burning building.

She ran and leapt to the next building, just in time to avoid a second explosion from within the building. However, a piece of shrapnel had caught her in the back of the head and she was knocked unconscious.

When Ranma-chan awoke, she stood to look around to gain her bearings. She saw none of the people she fought against, and the burned building had stopped burning long ago. It was still raining, but Ranma had the impression that it was nighttime. She spotted the hospital which was Doctor Tofu's and leapt towards it, her muscles aching the entire way.

When Ranma-chan opened the door to Dr. Tofu's clinic, the lights were all out. There were no sounds from within the building at all. Ranma quickly used the phone to call the Tendo dojo and when nobody answered, decided to just head home. Along the way, he thought about how skilled those people had been and how if he were anyone else, he wouldn't be standing here right now.

End Flashback

The woman stood, holding Ranma's head against her shoulder, neck exposed. "Now I'll teach you what happens to humans that attack the dark ones." And with that, she drew her fangs back, about to bite into his flesh. Before she could, however, a blade cut through her throat and removed her head from her shoulders.

Ranma slumped to the ground and coughed, feeling as though he had held his breath for far too long. He looked up to see a man with a rather large blade and a black hood on. The hood hid most of his features, but Ranma saw that his sleeveless shirt revealed his lightly muscled body. The man had light skin, and wielded a sword as long as he was tall, and was actually capable of holding it with just one hand. The man spun the sword above his head to remove the blood from the sword, and sheathed it on his back.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked. Ranma simply nodded and then passed out.

AN: As I said earlier this is a one-shot. Review enough and I might actually follow this up! Anyway, kiddos, this is the first fanfic I wrote in a LONG time, so be gentle, ok?

Sincerely,

The Hellsfire Angel


End file.
